nicthicfandomcom-20200214-history
Cattanooga Cats/Credits
Here are the credits for Cattanooga Cats. Opening Credits Warner Bros. Pictures presents in association with NicThic Productions Willett Animation RatPac-Dune Entertainment TEXAS CATS Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Produced by Teaghan Avrett Alex Willett Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Music Composed by Joel McNeely Film Editing by John Venzon Cast Additional Voices Story Story Artist kevin hart Art Department Coming soon! Layout Coming soon! Editorial Coming soon! Willett Animation Crew Animation Production by Willett Animation Animation Director Alex Willett Animation Supervisor Teaghan Avrett Animation Producer Morgan Willett Executive Producer Todd Rivera Head of Production Sean White Production Manager Tammy Anderson Art Director Jose Russell Production Assistants Jessica Jenkins Laura Flores President/Creative Director Janice Alexander Head of Business Development Michelle Cox Modeling Modeling Supervisor Clifton Carpenter Modeling Artists Bradley O'Brien Marcia Kelly Angela Thompson Terrell Murray Nathan Murphy Jennifer Hammond Ana Buchanan Gina Long Doreen Brock Naomi Vargas Kelly Norris Grant Roberson Leticia Mann Ruth Cortez Alfred Pope Rex Pena Randy Lee Chelsea Frazier Yolanda Ross William Reeves Janie Walsh Nina Armstrong Lindsay Daniels Emanuel Martinez Emilio Carter Texturing Texturing Supervisor Grant Cole Texturing Artists Jeff Bridges Otis Mendoza Terry Bennett Gerald Maxwell Marion Haynes Bobby Campbell Lorraine Schultz Marcus Harper Victoria Riley Rosalie Ballard Johnnie Saunders Aubrey Vasquez Cora McCoy Emma Carson Margaret McGee Tracey Manning Donna Morgan Norman Duncan Cornelius Curry Sylvia Romero Rigging Rigging Supervisor Allison Nelson Rigging Artists Holly Ortega Gloria Bates Sonia Bishop Alejandro Hines Ronnie Knight Orville Pearson William Oliver Freddie Fletcher Joy Powell Frederick Miller Hugh Flores Danielle Morton Dana Copeland Beatrice Garner Yvette Quinn Louise Marshall Kelly Wilkins Elvira Bradley Lynn Wagner Bert Brewer Leonard Love Rolando Fields Gordon Brooks Billy Sharp Angela Schneider Pablo Colon Glenda Bass Edgar Henry Mable Allen Dallas Diaz Layout Layout Supervisor Anthony Young Head of Layout Sulema Houghton Layout Artists Sara Powell David Rodriguez Fred Baker Gary Murphy Scott Diaz Animation Animation Production Manager Clarence Campbell Animation Designer Alex Willett Animators Ezekiel Gist Petronila Reagan Heidy Belton Jefferson Purvis Mireya Carlton Celestine Kingsley Cyndi Neel Shakita Wilke Arla DaSilva Janeen Morrill Eladia Hemphill Thora Farrar Leontine Odoom Katheryn Carrillo Lavera Grace Sol Corbitt Ardella Dale Eboni Olivas Nyla Benavidez Tobias Knowlton Timothy Higginbotham Rosamond Lachance Steffanie Scales Norbert McArthur Irena Batchelor Karan Whitten Liza Marrero Prudence McMurray Tatyana Novak Tammera Mass Mary Jo Blackburn Andre Castle Yuonne Wang Huey Schuler Quiana Robert Charles Cornell Doreatha Rosario Marchelle Horsley Hye Brewster LaShawna Engel Chantelle Ventura Pura Kenyon Rosanna Montero Bell Casillas Kassandra Leavitt Gilma Woo Norris Whalen Kena Marcum Yoshiko Manson Elissa Enriquez Manual Finn Petra Coley Kory Vetter Carita Goldberg Lily Silver Leighann Seeley Ozella Paulsen Shizuko Booth Annika Grantham Federico Oneill Adah Harley Silas Kruger Tayna Cowart Buck McGhee Background Background Supervisor Emily Wilson Background Artists Brandon Nelson Daniel Lewis Background Painters Willy Niles Porter Prewitt Clemmie Speer Katy Kohn Kendal Kirkpatrick Francina Meadows Celestina D'Angelo Dayna Tillman Wendi Coe Aida Negrete Romeo Do Phuong Sena Frankie Dang Belkis Daugherty Donetta Keyes Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Katherine Martinez Key Clean-up Animator Justin Bennett Clean-up Animators Herb Triplett Lynna Esposito Evita Kenny Cierra O'Reilly Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Nicole Carter Inbetween Artists Jeanene Musser Theron Lusk Julieann Valencia Shawnta Stowe Laine Dockert Winter Valdes Georgianne Betz Mica Buck Sierra Paz Stephania Wiggins Terrilyn Vail Roscoe Dillard Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Mildred Edwards Effects Supervisor Andrea Gonzales Assistant Effects Supervisor Ben Robinson Effects Animators Diana Hughes Judy Rogers Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Roger Peterson Lighting & Compositing Leads Kathleen Evans Amy Thompson Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists Melissa Henderson Sandra Harris Randy Long Pamela Cooper Lighting & Compositing Artists Jon Laughlin Aracelis Blackmon Demetra Pak Monnie Talbot Katharine Forrester Liliana Lehmann Jamee Harman Jonelle Thayer Zula Seay Carlee Goff Ronna Pack Flossie Simone Kera Rooney Gianna Heflin Georgiana Stacey Rendering Rendering Supervisor Kiara Davis Rendering Artists Heath Smallwood Lakeshia Needham Germaine Adler Rickie Goldberg Bianca Albright Gearldine Hudgens Jacalyn Mears Maira Cortes Clotilde Lindgren Stacie Flint Ludivina Bond Marti Cisneros Lina Villarreal Hilary Mullen Lane Stein Concha Seaton Kathi Everhart Maryanna Durham Franklyn Engle Desirae Ferrari Digital Production Scene Planning/Compositing Donald Miller John Jones Ink & Paint Artists Annie Kelly Heather Patterson Animation Checker Gregory Howard Scanner Joan Morgan Production Coming soon! Post-Production Coming soon! Titles Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! ADR Loop Group Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Soundtrack Credits Coming soon! Songs Coming soon! For Willett Animation Creative Executive Marie Reed Business & Legal Affairs Shelby Stockton V.P. of Business & Legal Affairs Teresa Brown Head of Post Production Jean Hill Legal Person Larry Martin Finance & Acccounting Jeremy Wright For NicThic Productions Coming soon! Special Thanks to Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Coming soon!